The last rose petals
by Chitsukee
Summary: Oneshot based on the ending of episode Destiny, 3x8. Dark Mercury, mild graphic violence, major character death. Don't like don't read.


"Oo, polarity versus metal… That could be bad." Mercury said with a smirk, obviously pleased with the likely outcome.

Ruby reached after Cresent Rose and stared at her side in shock when her hand didn't grasp anything. The image of her trusted weapon being placed inside her locker flashed through her mind, and it left her with the gut wrenching realization that she was defenceless.

Her eyes darted back to Mercury. He took a fighting stance, still with the malicious smirk on his lips.

He had fought her sister, and almost won.

He had been shot in the knee point blank without his aura, and he was walking.

She had to get out of there.

"We're gonna have some fun, you and I." He purred darkly and kicked off the ground with one foot, putting the other in front of him to plant it on Ruby. She sprinted sideways to dodge and slammed into the wall as the corridor was too narrow for such action. Mercury landed slidingly on the floor, sparkles erupting from the friction between his metal boots and the concrete.

Ruby glanced at him and shook her head to clear her mind. She had hit that wall pretty hard and it took away a big chunk of her aura. She tensed her legs to sprint away from him when he gripped her wrist tightly. She let the power push her forward and her body moved, while her arm stayed where it was. All bones in her arm wrenched in a weird way and horror clawed in her gut.

A loud pop echoed as her shoulder dislocated and the excruciating pain colored her scream. There was no time to recover, as he grabbed her head and slammed it face first into the wall. Her aura depleted completely and he threw her down forcefully. Her skull cracked from the impact and pain exploded in her head instantaneously.

"Ple… N... No… M...Mo…" She pleaded incoherently while blood trickled down into her left eye.

"Aww, you broke already? It's good you can still scream with an damage brain, otherwise it would be no fun."

Mercury kneeled beside her and placed his hand on her stomach. He hooked two fingers around the red ribbon that held the corset together and pulled slowly until it snapped.

Ruby raised her undamaged arm and tried to push him away, but couldn't even coordinate it enough to reach him. After a few futile attempts, her arm dropped down in defeat. She shut her eyes and the blood trickled down her cheeks like tears.

He started lacing up the clothing but tired halfway through and ripped the rest of it apart. The garment slid off her stomach and he pushed up the blouse to right below her breasts. His fingers brushed over her pale skin softly and her whole body stiffened. He drew random patterns on her with his fingertips in a soothing manner. He grinned madly when she relaxed and punched her ribs with as much force he could muster.

Ruby jerked as the ribs cracked and screamed once again, eyes wide open. She coughed and inhaled with a wet gurgle as blood trickled down from the corner of her mouth.

Mercury raised his arm again and pushed down, but came to a halt before he connected with her ribcage. He turned his head sideways and listened intensly. The muffled sound of an upset crowd reached his ears, and he got up with a sigh.

"Don't worry Ruby, it won't be painful for much longer because you'll probably choke to death. Although… If you are still alive when I get back, I guess I could take you with me. Now, go to sleep."

He gazed into her eyes with a smile on his lips and kicked her head. Her body got still, and he stretched his arms before walking out of there.

* * *

Once his steps couldn't be heard any more, Ruby curled up and cradled her broken ribs. His last words gave her the willpower needed to get out of there. If she didn't, she might get tortured again.

She gritted her teeth and scooted herself away from the exit, as she couldn't go the same way as Mercury and risk getting seen.

She coughed again and spat out a mouthful of blood. She stared at the blood and realized she probably would die soon. The thought made her adrenalin spike, and she focused on the tiny bit of aura that had been restored.

She placed her feet against one of the supporting beams and with a shallow inhale, she used her semblance. She crashed into the door she had sneaked through a couple of minutes ago, and it slammed open. She looked down to see white glistening bones sticking out of her chest, but she couldn't feel the pain anymore.

She was so close to being saved. So close. Yet, she couldn't move an inch. Her body was drained from all energy, and the adrenalin was gone. That was her last sprint, the last rose petals that would ever scatter behind her.

She rested her face on the cold floor and watched as blood gushed out of her wound, each breath making the ribs tear in her flesh.

A weak rhythmic noise echoed in her ears, and she didn't know why, but it filled her with relief. A shadow crept over her, and she looked up to see general Ironwood's shocked face.

"Tell… Yahh...Yanghh… I… Lo.. hhh… Love her…" She felt herself losing grip of reality, and smiled weakly. Her eyes slowly closed as Ironwood fell down on his knees. She felt his hand support her head as she faded into darkness, the warmth of it soothed her mind.


End file.
